


Жил-был король когда-то

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Death, M/M, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И опять-таки: два странных существа встретились в очень странном месте :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жил-был король когда-то

**Author's Note:**

> For Mavis Claire - as always :)

Профессор никогда не любил собак, но разницу между «не любить» и «ненавидеть» осознал, только став профессором в бегах.

  
Город магглов, казалось бы, сулил миллион возможностей для того, кто хочет спрятаться, исчезнуть, раствориться в толпе. Если бы не собаки.

  
Проклятые твари щерились на него из всех подворотен, утробно рычали, привлекая ненужное внимание прохожих, но пока не бросались – впрочем, профессор полагал последнее делом времени. Подозрения его, однако, не простирались настолько далеко, чтобы понять – кто травит его? Единственного кандидата, сразу пришедшего ему на ум, пришлось отвергнуть – за смертью такового. Дичь! С какой стороны ни возьми!

  
Зато он понял, что доступ в столь перспективные трущобы, подвалы и нежилые дома перекрыт полностью – там свора могла преследовать его невозбранно. Чердаки? С любого чердака когда-то надо спускаться. Он опустился до того, что начал кидаться камнями, получая каждый раз новую порцию оскаленных зубов, мерзко вываленных языков и капающей слюны. Последнему искушению – достать палочку и выдать себя – он сопротивлялся как мог.

  
Пришлось перебраться в другую часть города – богатые, благопристойные кварталы, где появление бездомного пса неминуемо влекло вызов соответствующих служб. Жаль, что появление бездомного бродяги вызывало ту же реакцию.  
Последние несколько суток он почти не спал – и уснул, наконец, в чинном, превосходно ухоженном парке, в двух шагах от мамаш с колясками и влюбленных парочек на скамейках – забившись в кусты.  
Было ошибкой выбрать такое  тихое место – он расслабился, потерял бдительность и проспал закрытие парка. И проснулся – от глухого утробного воя над головой.  
Твари, видимо, приступили к окончательному решению вопроса.

  
Было обидно – не Темный Лорд, не Дамблдор, даже не этот Поттер – бродячие псы!  
Палочка сама собой выскользнула из рукава, последовал взмах, вспышка; свора шарахнулась, а Снейп, проломившись сквозь живую изгородь, побежал. Мгновением позже псы опомнились и пустились в погоню.  
Впереди был мостик – донельзя живописный каменный мостик через не менее живописную канавку – ярко-зеленый мох, плети дикого винограда почти до земли, узорная паутина по углам. Кажется, принимать последний бой предстояло здесь. Профессор сделал последнюю попытку – рванулся в сторону, перемахнул низенькие перила – вниз, с мостика, лицом в зеленую жижу – ухватился за каменную опору…  
И – едва не разрыдался от досады, как в детстве – попался!  
Едва – потому что ни рыдать, ни слать проклятия, ни кричать – не мог: нутро привычно скрутило, невидимая воронка засасывала, втягивала в себя.  
Портал, идиот! Куда?..

Опять лицом вниз – на что-то мягкое, пахнущее пылью. Пыль забилась в нос, он чихнул  и очнулся. И увидел ногу – обычную босую ногу, брезгливо отдернувшуюся, когда он пошевелился.  
Поднимая голову, он невольно отмечал: брюк тоже нет… и мантии… не может же быть мантией этот невразумительный балахон… надетый на…  
\- Сириус Блэк!  
\- Сопливус! Настоящий Сопливус! Не поверишь –  страшно рад тебя видеть! Добро пожаловать в ад!  
Блэк, живой и невредимый, ничуть не изменившийся за год, вскочил и картинно раскланялся.  
\- Я тебя так ждал!

\- Блэк, ты жив?  
\- Нет, Снейп – это ты мертв. Но тебе понравится быть мертвым, Снейп, вот увидишь!

  
Профессор сел и осмотрелся.  
Старое, сломанное, пыльное и ветхое – все вокруг носило печать запустения. Говорить, а тем более спрашивать не хотелось совершенно – и не понадобилось: Блэк болтал, как заведенный, - это было хуже всего. Он садился и вставал, бегал кругами по комнате, размахивал руками, брызгал слюной, дергал Снейпа за рукав – словом, вел себя как человек, лишенный – насильственно и надолго – любого общества.

Снейп украдкой огляделся – главным образом в поисках дверей. Дверь – одна – имелась и даже приоткрытая, и за ней видна была еще одна комната: стол с пыльными склянками, полки на стене…

\- Выход, Снейп? – любезно поинтересовался Блэк. – Выхода нет, есть две комнаты – без окон! – и всё!

  
Снейп потряс головой – что-то здесь не сходилось:  
\- Погоди. Ты прожил здесь год – ты же брал где-то воду? Еду?  
Блэк покатился со смеху:  
\- Мы на том свете, Снейп! Позови меня, если захочешь есть, или спать, или отлить – только ты не захочешь!  
\- Совсем ничего?  
\- Почему же? – Блэк благосклонно кивнул – точно ученику, задавшему правильный вопрос. – Очень хочется обратно… Или поговорить – все равно, с кем. Ну и еще кое-что по мелочи.

  
\- Не понимаю. – Снейп поднялся с пола и тяжело уселся на продавленный диван – подальше от Блэка. – Ты сказал, что не можешь выйти – а как же эти собаки? Только не говори, что они проявили инициативу! Откуда они взялись – там? И на что я тебе сдался? Я не припомню, чтобы ты предпочитал меня другим собеседникам!  
Блэк критически оглядел его:  
\- Не звать же друзей, чтобы они скрасили мое пребывание в этом уютном уголке! Собственно, ты был единственным кандидатом, незабвенный Питер не в счет – попробуй найди в Лондоне крысу! Видишь ли, я, неизвестно почему, регулярно и независимо от моего желания меняю форму, но в обычном виде я обитаю здесь, а в… анимагическом, скажем так – там. Интересно будет посмотреть, что случится с тобой... да и вообще – узнать, как же я выбираюсь отсюда. Загнать тебя было довольно легко, Снейп – ты сам, надо сказать, неплохо постарался. Гораздо труднее было найти Завесу!

  
Завесу?  
Темная зелень винограда, резные листья, кружево паутины – Завеса? Это тоже было обидно: Блэк мог думать о нем что угодно – но отказывать в логике? В компетентности?   
Мертв? Всего лишь гипотеза – и, как любая гипотеза, требует доказательств. А уж последнее утверждение – вообще верх абсурда. Снейп представил себе детишек, вздумавших поиграть под мостом в прятки – и нервно хмыкнул. Но идти в соседнюю комнату отчего-то не хотелось – тем более что Блэк радостно скалился, всем своим видом выражая готовность – и даже горячее желание – отвечать на вопросы. Что ж, для построения непротиворечивой теории понадобятся не только факты, но и, скажем так, рассказы очевидцев.

  
\- Завеса? – процедил он. – Значит, любой, кто залезет под мост?..  
\- Не любой, Сопливус, совсем не любой! Маггл сто раз пройдет мимо – и не заметит. Для маггла завесы просто не существует – должно быть, они умирают как-то по-другому, не знаю. Я теперь тот самый пес, Снейп – черный пес, который предвещает смерть!   
\- Это называется – предвещает?  
\- Ну, я довольно долго экспериментировал, - бодро заявил Блэк, и Снейп поморщился, - проверял свою догадку, и представляешь - она подтвердилась!   
\- Кого ж ты туда загонял, хотел бы я знать?

Блэк расхохотался.  
\- Неужели годы возни со школьниками сделали тебя сентиментальным? Не младенцев и не старушек, Снейп. Кошек! Всего лишь кошек – никогда их не любил, к тому же – слыхал? – у каждой кошки девять жизней, ничего страшного!

  
Идиот! Дважды идиот! Экспериментатор долбаный!  
Снейпу нестерпимо хотелось выругаться – но он превозмог себя и приступил-таки к изучению места, куда забросила его судьба – или все-таки Блэк?  
Через несколько минут с осмотром было покончено – на этот раз Блэк не солгал. Две комнаты, в одной – диван, буфет и ковер, в другой – стол и стул и полки. Свечи – Снейп безуспешно пытался задуть их, и Блэк радостно гоготал, наблюдая за его усилиями. Склянки на столе были безнадежно пусты. И ни окон, ни дверей, кроме единственной.

  
Что же он делал здесь один – целый год?  
\- Думал, Снейп! Ты не анимаг – ты не знаешь, что… что тело берет над тобой верх, и надо хорошенько запомнить, что именно тебе предстоит сделать – там. Это когда я понял, что к чему. А до того – лучше не вспоминать. Азкабан в этом смысле был куда интереснее – там давали баланду, объявляли подъем и отбой… там, за стенкой, были другие! Кем бы они ни были. 

  
Снейп откинулся на спинку дивана - пусть себе болтает, закрыл глаза и попытался разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Ощущения были… своеобразные. Голод и жажда, донимавшие его, действительно исчезли. Спать тоже не хотелось – но ведь недавно он выспался в парке! Ничего не болело.   
Собственно, признаки жизни подавал только мозг – так и подмывало задать Блэку еще десяток каверзных вопросов – и… Он прислушался к себе – и торопливо положил ногу на ногу. Такого с ним не бывало с тех пор, как... Да, кажется, никогда не было!  
Интересно, это его личная, субъективная реакция на происходящее, или?..  
Блэк подмигнул.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе – и еще по мелочи? Это оно и есть.  
Забавно. Снейп невольно вспомнил маггловские истории о повешенных, в момент смерти извергавших семя – у магглов оно считалось волшебным. Может быть, в этих домыслах действительно скрывается зерно истины?   
Размышления отвлекали – но не слишком. С Блэком, впрочем, все было ясно – думать он не привык, так что  наверняка  прибегал к более привычным методам. Снейп скривился – когда-то он, как человек мыслящий, преодолел-таки это искушение. Правда, тогда оно было и вполовину не таким сильным…. Он заставил себя сидеть спокойно – что ж, собственное тело тоже может быть объектом исследований, не хуже любого другого – и выдавил:  
\- Ты что же, знал и все-таки загнал сюда – меня?  
Блэк осклабился:  
\- Снейп! Право, ты себя недооцениваешь! Я всего лишь пытался убить двух - нет, трех - низзлов сразу. Гарри лишился еще одного врага, а я приобрел соседа по камере и… - он помедлил, издевательски меряя Снейпа взглядом, - как я вижу – приемлемую возможность решить некий вопрос. Как выяснилось, Снейп... до того, кстати, выяснилось, как я попал сюда – я достиг уже того состояния, когда ни возраст, ни пол в этом вопросе значения не имеют.

  
Мерлин! Снейп приказал себе – сейчас же! – успокоиться, но тело не слушалось. Оно действовало само по себе – и неуклонно смещалось к середине дивана, где, мерзко ухмыляясь, ждал Блэк.  
\- Пойми - ты попал в мой ад, Снейп. Вполне возможно, что твой собственный был бы другим – но я приволок тебя сюда. Я бы попросил прощенья… Я и попрошу, наверно – но после… Сейчас мне хочется совершенно другого.  
Снейп невольно кивнул – ему тоже хотелось другого. Точнее, и того и другого. Блэк, умоляющий о прощении, стоящий перед ним на коленях…   
Ощущение становилось нестерпимым. Он заставил себя смотреть – и увидел, что в синих глазах Блэка разгорается то же безумие.  
Персональный ад? Скорее, один на двоих.  
\- Блэк, - простонал он, - будь ты проклят! Если ты… если ты придумал это для меня – я убью тебя…  
\- Вперед! – сказал Блэк.

Диван, кряхтя, принял их в свои пыльные объятия – Снейп на мгновение ужаснулся тому, что происходит – и тотчас забыл, потому что Блэк, в самом деле опустившись  на пол, стянул с него брюки.   
Смерть? Допустим – зато какой опыт! Оказывается, после смерти существует… существует… Никогда раньше не подводившая его склонность к анализу отказала напрочь – осталось только странное чувство безопасности. Теперь меня никто не найдет – торжествовало что-то в нем – теперь-то я спрятался от всех – в самом тайном из тайных, темном из темных, невероятном….  
Наслаждение было таким острым, таким живым – он вскрикнул, уже не думая ни о чем – только стремясь туда, вглубь, в бездну…

...Большой черный пес отряхнулся, выбравшись из-под каменного мостика. Отбежав в сторону, он вдруг закрутился на месте, пытаясь достать собственную спину и безуспешно лязгая зубами в воздухе; потом, усевшись на хвост, принялся шумно чесаться.  
Через минуту, избавившись наконец от надоедливой блохи, он довольно оскалился – будто улыбнулся – и неторопливо потрусил по улице.

Fin

 


End file.
